What's Going to Happen?
by Hedwig55
Summary: What's going to Happen if in her 5th year Ginny gets pregnant with Harry's child? They are way too young to become parents and don't even know how they will rasie a baby. Wrote this story a LONG time ago, I won't finish it
1. The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or characters. They all belong to the one and only great J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope you all like this story. It's for all you Harry and Ginny fans!!!! And all you Ron and Hermione fans. But it's really about Harry and Ginny. Plz read it!!!!  
  
Summary: Harry and Ginny haven't seen each other since last year. On the night they reunite things get out for hand and go a little too far. Weeks later could Ginny be pregnant? And if so she's only in her 5th year how while that affect her schooling at Hogwarts? What well Harry say? What well her parents say? Ginny's faced with so many problems what well she do?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: "The Night"  
  
"Harry!" Ginny shouted with joy as she ran to Harry, jumping into his arms. "Oh, Ginny I've missed you so much!" Harry said giving Ginny a hug. They were in the Gryffindor common room along with other Gryffindors. "Oh, Harry I didn't see you on the train or in the Great Hall. I thought something happened to you when you were living with those muggles over the summer." Ginny said on the verge of tears. "No, Ginny. I'm fine. I didn't see you either." Harry said trying to keep Ginny from crying. Ginny felt better by what Harry said. Yes, it was very little but the simple words 'I'm Fine' meant a lot to her. They fell into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. But just in the middle of it Ron and Hermione walked in. Harry and Ginny didn't take notice. Ron, of course, started to get mad. He hated the idea of his little sister and his best friend kissing. He started to walk over to then to spilt them up when Hermione pulled him back. "Why don't we follow their lead?" Hermione said pulling him into a passionate kiss that seemed to late forever. Soon both couple were not to be disturbed.  
  
The rest of the day you couldn't separate Harry and Ginny. They were all around the school talking. Talking about what happened to each other over the summer, how they missed each other, and stuff. But, to be honest only half was talking the other half was.kissing. Of course at dinner they sat together. They, Ron, and Hermione talked about the up coming year and what they were hoping it to bring. They all knew what they wanted to be when left Hogwarts. Hermione wanted to teach Transfiguration. They all knew that Dumbledore would leave after Harry's 7th year. Dumbledore just wanted to make sure Harry was safe while at Hogwarts. So when Dumbledore leaves McGonallge would take over. Meaning they would need a new Transfiguration Professor, and that's where Hermione would step in. Anyway, Ron wanted to open a Quidditch Shop in Diagon Ally, that or a candy shop. Harry wanted to become a Auror. Ginny wanted to work at the Ministry of Magic, in the Witches and Wizards Witness Protection (WWWP) department. Of course they all had to make good marks for this, so this year they were going to give it their all. And let nothing stand in their way. Nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dinner came and went and before they knew it, it was time to go to bed. Of course, at 1 o'clock in the morning there was still one couple not in bed.Harry and Ginny. They were on the coach, laying down, kissing. "You are sure a good kisser, Harry Potter." Ginny said. "You're not so bad yourself." Harry responded. One thing lead to another and they found themselves out by the lake. Ginny was unbuttoning Harry's shirt while Harry was undoing Ginny's bra. Only 16 and 15 years old they were making love. They got back in the castle at 3 o'clock in the morning. That's the night that were it all began. 


	2. How is it going to be ok?

A/N: sorry I'm still trying to type my story. Thanks for everyone who replied!!!!! Thanks again!!! You guys are great!!!!!!!! Plz keep reading. And thought out the story I want to hear what you guys think the baby will me (girl or boy) and it's name. hope u like!!  
  
Chapter 2: "How is it going to be ok?"  
  
It's been a few weeks since that night. All seemed well except that morning. Ginny woke up like any other morning. As soon as she sat up in bed she felt a wave of nausea come over her. So she ran to the bathroom. As she was running Hermione saw her and decided to follow her to make sure she was ok. Hermione reached the bathroom where she could hear Ginny throwing-up. "Ginny, are you feeling ok?" she asked, now very worried. "I don't know." Ginny replied. "Well we have to meet the boys for breakfast, but if you don't feel up to it then you could go back to bed and I'll just tell them you aren't feeling well." "Thanks, Hermione, but I'll meet you down there in a few minutes. Okay?" "Okay." Hermione answered still a little uncertain that Ginny knew that she wasn't ok. And with that she left. After she knew that Hermione was out of the room she said to herself "How could this happen? How could I get pregnant?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall still a little worried about Ginny but couldn't let the boys know that. She decided not to worry that much. After all, Ginny could have gotten the flu or something. Hermione reached Ron and Harry with a smile on her face. She bent down to give Ron a little kiss on the lips. "Hey" she said. "Hi." Ron replied. "Where's Ginny?" Harry asked. "Oh, she's not feeling to good but she said she would meet us in a few minutes." Hermione answer, while eating her scramble eggs. "Is she alright?" Harry asked. Just then Ginny came in. She came in as if everything was alright. "Hey." She said giving Harry a little kiss on the lips. "Hey. Are you feeling ok?" Harry asked. "I guess. I just didn't feel that well in this morning. I'm fine." She said reassuring Harry. "Are you sure? What exactly do you feel?" Harry asked. "I don't know? Maybe a little.I don't know.nausea, dizzy, I do have a head-ach." Ginny said getting a little annoyed. When Ginny said that, Hermione looked up at her, from her food, 'It can't be?' she thought to herself. Ginny went back to buttering her toast after she told Harry that. "Why don't you go see Madam Pofrey?" Harry suggested, now watching Ginny put bacon, eggs, potatoes, and hash browns on her toast, with the butter on it. Then before anyone could see what was coming next or could even stop her she dipped the whole thing in her orange juice and ate it. "Um,.Ginny.why did you just eat that?" Harry asked. "I don't know. It just seemed go and you know what? It was." She replied. Again Hermione looked up at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As all four of them left the Great Hall they decided to go down to the lake. "Um.Hermione could we talk?" Ginny asked with worry in her voice. "Sure. Um.we'll meet you there." Hermione said to the boys. Hermione and Ginny went to the girls' dormitory, so they could have some privacy. "What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked, now a little worried. "I'm late." Ginny said a little embarrassed. "You're late?" Hermione said knowing exactly what Ginny said, "What are you saying?" "Hermione, I have a feeling I'm.I'm.I think I'm pregnant." And with that Ginny broke down. "Oh, Ginny," Hermione said and pulled her into a hug, "Didn't you use protection?" "I forgot. Oh, Hermione what am I going to do?" Ginny said still in tears. "Are you sure, Ginny?" "Well, no but-" "Then you might not even know for sure." "But I show all the signs-" "That doesn't mean you're pregnant. Here," Hermione went into her trunk and pulled out a small blue box, "take this. It's a muggle pregnancy test." Ginny looked at her in a what-are-you- doing-with-one-of-these look. "I bought it before I came back to school. I really, really like Ron and I thought if we did.do 'it' and the protection didn't work then I would know if I was pregnant or something, and I wouldn't have to risk getting in trouble. So go in the bathroom and take the test." And with that Ginny with into the bathroom and took the test. A few minutes later she came out. "How long does it take?" Hermione asked. "Five minutes." Ginny said with her arms crossed and looking at the floor. "Ok." Hermione said.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Ginny, the test is done." Hermione said to Ginny. Ginny, who was sitting on the ground, was thinking about what if she was pregnant? And what would she do if she was? She was so scared. "What? Oh.ok." She said getting up. Ginny walked back into the bathroom to go look at the test. "Oh my God!" Hermione heard her say, "Hermione, there's.there's.there's two lines." She said as she walked back to Hermione with the test in her hand, "I'm pregnant." "Oh, Ginny." Hermione said pulling Ginny into a hug. And that's when Ginny started to cry, "It's going to be ok, Ginny. It's going to be ok." "How is it going to be alright? I'm going to be a mother at 15." "I know, Ginny. Listen you've got to tell Harry." "No. I don't think I can." "Yes you can. You've come this far. You can Ginny." After a few minutes Ginny finally gave in. "Ok." Ginny said still with tears in her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked down to the lake together. They saw Ron and Harry sitting by the lake talking. "You can do it, Ginny." Hermione said, as she saw the fear in Ginny's eyes. "No. I really don't think I can." Ginny said still looking at Harry, who was talking and laughing with Ron and didn't have a care in the world. "Yes, you can. What do you have to fear?" Hermione asked. "What do I have to fear? I'm about to tell Harry he's going to be a father, in less then nine months. There's a million thing he could say." "If you love him then you can do it." "I do love him it's just-" "then go and tell him." "Fine" Ginny said. And her and Hermione walked over to them. Ginny was still scared but she knew it was the right thing to do for her.and the baby. But then there was the part of telling Ron and her.mum.  
"Hey Harry, Ron." Ginny said with worry in her voice. Harry and Ron heard this, "Uh.Harry.can we talk?" "Sure." Harry replied, getting up from the grass. They both walked over somewhere so Ron couldn't hear them. Ginny wasn't ready to tell Ron. Ron could see them clearly but couldn't hear a single word.  
"So, what's wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked concerned. "Harry you know I love you, right?" "Of course, and I love you too." "No matter what happens you wouldn't leave me?" "No, I would never leave you. You're starting to scare me, Ginny. What's wrong?" "I'm pregnant, Harry." Ginny said simply. At first she thought that she could hold back the tears but she just couldn't, so she buried her face into her faces and started to cry. Harry pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ginny said. "No. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's going to be ok." Harry said still hugging her to try and stop her from crying.  
I'm going to go and see what's going on over there." Ron said starting to get up, who was sitting next to Hermione on the grass. He could see everything that was going on over there. He saw Ginny telling Harry something and then burying her face in her hands, crying and Harry hugging her. "No. This only involves Harry and Ginny." Hermione said quickly. She knew if Ron knew he would kill Harry. "I'm her brother. What ever she's telling Harry I should know too. "You're right. But right now Harry only needs to know." Hermione said in her regular I-know-everything voice. "You know." Ron said simply. "That's because Ginny trusts me." "What she doesn't trust me?" "You have a temper problem." Hermione said. "No, I don't." Ron said getting a little mad now. "Yes, you do. Just look at yourself right now." "Whatever."  
"Listen, Ginny it's going to ok." "How Harry? How is it going to be ok? Hermione told me the same thing but I want to know how? I'm going to be a mother at 15 and you're going to be a father at 16. By the time the baby is 2 I'll still be a Hogwarts. That is if I don't get expelled first." "We have to tell Dumbledore about this." "He's going to expel me." "No he isn't." And with that Harry put his arm around Ginny and together they walked back into the castle.  
"Now where are they going?" Ron asked. "Maybe they need to be alone for awhile." Hermione said looking at the lake, "You know, Ron, Ginny is going to be alright. She has Harry. When she is ready she will tell you." "Ok, but tell me this: Is it bad news?" "Ron I can't tell you that. She will tell you when she is ready. Listen I'm going to the Library, I know you don't want to come, but do you want to do lunch together, just me and you?" "Sure. I'd like that." Hermione and Ron kissed and departed their own ways.  
"He's going to expel me, Harry." Ginny said. She wasn't crying anymore but still worried. "He's not going to expel you. It's going to be ok. And if he does expel you-which I know he wouldn't do- I'll quit school too." "No, Harry. You can't quit school. This is my mistake. Not yours." ""Why do you keep saying that? As I remember I was there too. I thought you would be mad at me for impregnating you." "I'm sorry Harry. I just feel like it is my entire fault." "Well don't ok? It's really my fault. I should have used protection. I should have known you could get pregnant." Harry said, "Well look at it this way: at least we get something really special from the first time we made love." "Yeah, that's nice. "Looks like we're here." Harry said as they saw the entrance for Dumbledore's office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: if you want more H/G plz read my other story called ~Hidden Feelings~. R&R!!!!! 


	3. Dumbledore's Responds

A/N: sorry for the wait but like I said I'm still typing this story and I think the next chapter is much longer so it might take awhile so sorry. Plz keep reading and posting a review. Thanks! Here's more:  
  
Chapter 3: "Dumbledore's respond"  
  
"Come in." Dumbledore said when he heard a knock on his door. "Oh, Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley. How many I help you this lovely day?" "Well we need to talk to you, sir." Harry said. "Ok. Sit down and we may begin." Dumbledore waved his wand and two chairs appeared in front of his deck. "Uh, sir, I have something to tell you." Ginny began. "Go on." Dumbledore said. "Sir, I never got in trouble except for in my first year with Tom Riddle but you know-" "That was not your fault." "yes, well, and after that I never did get in trouble. I make good scores and well I never got told off but sir, I'm.I'm well.pregnant." She said looking at the floor. She cried so much that she was out of tears. "So you came here to see if you would get expelled?" "Well yes, sir." "I know you're pregnant, Ginny. And no one who ever got pregnant was expelled from Hogwarts, and I'm not about to make an exception for you." This took a load off Ginny. She thought for sure she'd be expelled, but she wasn't. "Thank you, Professor." "It's no problem, Ginny." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "Wait, how did you know I was pregnant?" Ginny asked. "Myrtle was in the bathroom when you were throwing up this morning. She thought it was suspicious so she reported back to me." "Oh." Ginny said, a little embarrassed. "If that's all then you are free to go." Dumbledore said. "But, sir, does that mean that other girls have gotten pregnant while here?" Ginny asked. If that was true then she really had nothing to worry about while she was here. "Yes, but only one other student." "Who?" Ginny really didn't need to know but then again maybe it was someone she heard of that was maybe a famous witch. Ginny didn't notice but Dumbledore looked up at Harry when he replied: "Harry's grandparents." And with that Harry just lost it. "What?!" Harry yelled. "It's true. Your grandparents had your father while they were here in their 7th year here." "Why didn't I ever know this?" Harry yelled. Harry was just so mad that he never knew this. "Harry you have to understand: we didn't want you to repeat it." "What?! What do you mean 'repeat it'?" "Harry we know that you love Ginny very much and if you thought that your grandfather had sex while he was at Hogwarts then you might have thought it was ok to do it then. You might have thought since he did it you could too." Dumbledore said still as calm as ever. "I wouldn't do that!" Harry yelled still as mad as ever, "I would never do that!" Harry kept shouting so much that Ginny had to take him by his wrist and drag him out of Dumbledore's office. Over Harry's shouts Ginny yelled back to Dumbledore "Sorry, Professor."  
Outside Dumbledore's office Harry was still yelling but not so loud. "Can you believe him? He thinks I would do that!" Harry looked at Ginny and saw the look on her face. "You believe Dumbledore don't you?" "Harry it's just.you do try to live up to your father and grandfather." "Doesn't mean I wanted a baby while I was still in Hogwarts. I didn't' want any of this." Harry practically shouted. And he wasn't thinking when he said it. Ginny's face turned from worried to hurt. Harry saw this and felt awful, he knew what he had just done. "Ginny I'm sorry I-" "Look I'm sorry this isn't what you wanted, Harry." Ginny said now mad, "I'm sorry you're going to be a father at 16. I'm sorry this is not the life you had in mind. I'm sorry you don't want this child that I'm carrying." Ginny said now shouting too.  
  
A/N: what do u think of it so far?????? 


	4. Do you really want It?

A/N: OMG! I just realized that I didn't finish ch3. I'm so sorry. Well here is the rest of ch3 and ch4. the next chapter is really really long so it might take me awhile. I would have had this chapter up sooner but last week my teachers decided that it would be a good idea to dump projects on us. So I was loaded with projects and homework. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up before the end of this month. Sry yes it will take me that long to type it. Sry again. Here's more:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. It's just it wasn't planned." "Of course it wasn't planned, Harry. If it was we would be married and out of Hogwarts." Ginny said still hysterical but not yelling. "Listen, Ginny, what I said was stupid. I'm sorry. And I really do love you and our baby that you're carrying. That's way I want to marry you, so will you?" It was like a dream come true for Ginny. Yes it was different then she expected it to be. She never imaged herself pregnant, and she all ways thought it would be more romantic, somewhere special, but it was ok because it was Harry asking her to become his forever wife. "Of course! I love you." Ginny said giving him a big kiss, "But we have one problem, Harry." Ginny said, now worried. "What?" "My family."  
  
Chapter 4: "Do you really want it?"  
  
The next day Ginny woke up as usual felt, sick, and ran to the bathroom. She couldn't believe it: she was pregnant. Not even 16 and she was knocked up. She was going to be a mother. And not like a little girl playing with her dolls mother. A mother. "Ginny?" Hermione's voice appeared. "I'm over here." Ginny called out. "Are you ok?" Hermione asked, concerned. "He doesn't want it, Hermione." Ginny said ignoring Hermione's question. "What?" "The baby. Harry doesn't really want it ." she said on the verge of tears. "Oh my gosh. Did he say that?" "Well no but-" "Then how do you know he doesn't want it?" "Because he said he didn't want a baby while he was still at Hogwarts and how he didn't want any of this." "Are you sure? Was he thinking right when he said this?" "Well, I mean, he was mad at Dumbledore for not telling him about how Harry's grandparents had his father while they were in there in 7th year." "What? They had-never mind but you need to understand Harry." "What? You don't think I don't understand Harry? I've been going out with him for almost a year now and you're saying that I don't understand him?" "Ginny I know him better and you need to understand the pain he must feel right now. He's still sad about his parents and I don't think he will ever get over that. He never knew his parents, so if there was some one who knew them, he wants to hear every story. He loves his mum and dad. Just.give him some time." Hermione said. "Hermione.I don't know if I really want the baby." Ginny said looking at the floor. "What?" Hermione asked know confused. "I don't know if I really want it." "Oh, Ginny." Hermione said pulling Ginny in to a hug. And Ginny broke down. "It's ok, it's ok. Calm down. Now tell me what's wrong." "I don't know if I could do this. I mean, I'm only 15. I'm still a child myself, how am I going to take care of a baby?" "Harry will help you." "I know but, what if something happens during labor? What if the baby is born stillborn? Or something happens to be after the baby is born? I don't want Harry to have to raise our baby alone." "Ginny, you need to calm down. The stress isn't good for you or for the baby." "I know. It's just," Ginny said as she sat down on the floor, "can I really take care of this baby?" she said putting her hands on her stomach. "Listen, Ginny, you can do it. You are a very strong person. You can do it." "I still don't know. I'm not as strong as it may seem. I mean I couldn't even talk to Harry before we got together. How am I going to take care of a baby?" "I really think you should talk to Harry about this." "No. No, how am I going to tell the father, of out baby, that I'm having doubts of his child?" "It's your child too. If you don't feel you can do it then it's your choice. Just.just talk to him." After about a few minutes of thinking about it Ginny gave in. "Ok, fine." And with that she left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was out by the lake thinking. "I'm going to be a father." He kept saying to himself. He was thinking about weather it would be a girl or boy. He didn't care as long as it was healthy and his. He had no doubt that it was his but he just couldn't wait to see the little baby that he and Ginny created. He wondered about it's future, what would it be when he or she grew-up. But then he knew things could happen. He knew that Ginny could miscarry, or the baby would be still born or something else. "Harry?" Ginny voice all of the sudden appeared, breaking Harry's train of thought. "Oh, hey, Ginny. Are you ok?" "Not so good." "What's wrong? Harry asked now getting a little concerned. "No, it's ok. The baby is fine." She said putting her hands to her stomach. She knew Harry thought something was wrong with the baby. "Are you sure?" Harry asked still concerned. "Harry, do you really want the baby?" Ginny said ignoring the last thing Harry said. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe Ginny just asked him that question. Of course he wanted it. "Do you really want it. The baby." "Of course I do. I know it wasn't planed but that doesn't mean I don't want it. He said remembering the night before about it not being planed. "Harry I really don't know if I want it." "What?" "Please don't be mad at me." "No. No, I'm not mad at you. But what's the matter?" "Harry, I'm only 15." "And I'm only 16." "Yes, but you don't have to give birth or carry a child for 9 months. I do. I'm going to have to go through the morning sickness, back ach, the extra weight of maybe 20 or 30 pounds, and hours of labor." "If I could take that away from you I would." "Really?" "Of course." "But still, how I'm not sure about it. I'm just really scared. What if something goes wrong?" "Nothing will go wrong." "How do you know? Anything could happen." "Ginny you need to clam down." "I know, I know, the baby." Ginny said getting a little mad. "Listen, if anything should happen we will get through it together. Now if you don't want to have the baby that's up to you., cause like you said you're the one who is doing almost all the work." "I want the baby it's just I'm scared." "I know you are. So am I. But we will get through this together. And look on the bright side: We're going to be parents. Yes, we'll be young but we will be a family." "Are you sure?" "Of course I am." "Ok. I'll do it." And with that they started to kiss. "So has the baby started to move." "No, I remember my mom telling me something like it won't start to move until I start to show." "Well that well be soon." "Yeah, I had a little trouble getting into my clothes this morning." "We better get back and start to plan how we are going to tell your parents." "Yeah...ok." And with that they left with Harry's arm around Ginny. 


	5. The Weasley's, one furious Ron, and the ...

A/N: I know I haven't posted for about 2 months but I've been grounded from the computer so I haven't been able to type. And I also got jammed with homework. Darn toughs teachers of mine!!! Lol. well anyways here's some more. The next chapter shouldn't take that long to type so it should be up in like 2 weeks or maybe 1 at that.  
  
Chapter5: "The Weasly's, one furious Ron, and the words 'I'm sorry.'"  
  
"Ginny we really need to do this tomorrow. You need to get to sleep." "I know, I know. But we really need to do this tonight. We have to figure out a plan to tell mum and dad." "Yes but it's midnight. You and the baby need your energy." "I know. Look: me and the baby are fine." Ginny said putting her hands to her stomach. "I still think you should go to bed." "Right now we need to worry about mum and dad." "I give in. So, what are we going to do? How are we going to tell them that we're going to have a baby while we are still at Hogwarts?" Harry said.  
They were sitting at a table in the common room. It was a little past midnight. Harry and Ginny got back to the castle ok after they had there little talk. Ginny was almost calmed down when she decided to write her mum and dad a letter telling them of her pregnancy. Harry didn't like the idea of but he couldn't convince Ginny to go and get some rest. But when her mind is made up there's no changing it.  
As Harry looked over at Ginny, her head was down, with one hand over her stomach, and he could hear her crying softly. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, now worried. "When I was young my mum used to talk to me about my future. She always told me: Wait till you're out of Hogwarts to have a baby. Marry a good man that can support you and the baby. I let her down, Harry. I'm not married nor am I out of Hogwarts. I'm 15, sitting here with my boyfriend, and getting married because I got knocked up." "Is that why you think I'm marrying you because you're pregnant?" "Well you are aren't you?" "Ginny, I love you. You do know that, don't you? I'm marrying you because I love you." And at that moment, Ginny fell into Harry's arms, crying. "I know." Was all she said. They were like that for awhile. When they did break apart they decide to just write Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and letter telling them of there plans. After they decided to owl it in the morning they went to bed.  
The next morning Ginny got up. After her usual morning sickness she got dressed. As she was getting dressed she noticed something, she was having a hard time getting her clothes. That could only mean one thing: she was starting to show. After finally getting into them she headed down to breakfast.  
There she ate some and her and Harry talked and then headed to the owlry to deliver the letter to her parents. They hurried back because they had classes today. Ginny's first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). She loved her professor. Professor Honeycutt was her name. She was the 2nd best DADA teacher they ever had. Lupin was the best DADA teacher they ever had. She was a lot like him but sometimes better. They could even tell her about their personal problems. Ginny would have told her about her pregnancy but every teacher in Hogwarts already knew. They were suppose to know just in case they saw Ginny in the hall and she went into labor then they would know and not freak out. They also knew because this was the second time this has happened in Hogwarts history.  
As Ron was walking to his 2nd class he was about to turn a corner when he heard Ginny and Harry's voice. He still didn't know what was going to so he decided to listen in on what they were talking about by hiding from behind the wall. Harry, who was on his way to his next class, saw Ginny going to her next class.  
  
"Hey, Gin." Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey." Ginny replied, smiling.  
  
"Are you and the baby ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Baby?" Ron said to him self.  
  
"Well I feel nauseas, I have a headache, and I'm really tired. While the baby lives in leuxtery and has no worries." Ginny said in a joking voice.  
  
"Well I'm glad to know that you're so well." Harry said now joking too. Ginny hit him in the arm for that. "Ok, ok, I'll stop." Harry said still laughing. Then Harry and Ginny started to kiss.  
  
"What going on?" Ron asked with anger in his voice, as he can out behind the wall.  
  
"Ron?!" Ginny said jumping. She hadn't noticed him there. Oh my god what did he hear? She thought. "What did you hear?" she asked now nervous.  
  
"Everything." He said simply but with anger in his voice. "You bastered!!! You knocked-up my sister and ruined her life.!!" Ron yelled pointing at Harry. By now a small crowd of students were watching what was going on. And then with out warning Ron attacked Harry, sending him to the ground, They were both rolling on the floor, Harry trying to stop Ron, Ron trying to kill Harry. In the background you could her Ginny yelling "Stop!"  
  
"Ron, stop this! This isn't Harry fault!" Ginny said still screaming and now with tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
But then Ginny did the most stupidest thing ever: she tried breaking up the fight. She tried to grab Ron by the arms but then it happened. Ron wasn't thinking when he did this, because all he had his mind on was to kill Harry. But in all the commotion when he felt someone try to grab him by the arms he pushed the person back very head. What he didn't know was that it was his own sister that he sent flying. But as Ron pushed her Ginny he sent her straight into the wall. Ginny hit stomach first and was knocked uncontus.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled as he realized what he just did.  
  
Ginny was on the ground uncontus, with one hand over her stomach where the baby was.  
  
"Oh my god!" Harry yelled and with that he picked Ginny up. and run, with her in his arms, to the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh my god what have I just done?" Ron said to himself as he ran with Harry.  
  
When Harry got there Madam Pofrey had Harry just lay Ginny on a bed and made Harry and Ron leave.  
  
"Oh my god what have I just done?" Ron repeated. "This is my niece or nephew I could have hurt or....This is all my fault."  
  
"Ron please just stop, ok? Listen you're right: this is your fault, Ginny being in the Hospital Wing. But it's our fault for the way you found out. Ginny didn't what to tell you because she was afraid of how you would react." Harry said.  
  
"How I would react? How does she think I would react?" Ron said, "Does she think I'm going to throw her a baby-shower? Does she think I'll be all happy about it? She's only 15 and about to have a baby and become a mother. She's still a baby herself. She can't raise a child now."  
  
"Ron, she's not a baby. She a young lady now."  
  
"No she's a soon-to-be-mother now."  
  
"Ok so we messed up."  
  
"No you messed up big time. You got her pregnant Harry." Ron said lowering his voice so no one could hear him.  
  
"You know I wasn't the only one there, Ron." Harry said starting to get a little angry.  
  
"No, but could have stopped it. You knew that you weren't supposed to do that."  
  
"You're right: I could have stopped it. But I didn't. And do you know why? It's because I love her. Ok? I love her Ron. Even though we did something bad at least we get something good out of it. And I plan to marry her."  
  
"But are you only marrying her because she's pregnant?"  
  
"No, I planed to marry her away. But I would have done it after Hogwarts. This way I get to spend more time with her and our child."  
  
Just then Madam Pofrey came out. "You both may go and see her now." And with that she went back into the room.  
  
As Harry started to put his hand on the door knob he realized that Ron was not following him. "Are you coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um... no. I need to think for a while."  
  
"Ok." And with that Harry entered the room  
  
Harry saw Ginny laying in a bed when he entered. She was just laying there with one hand over her stomach. When he got closer he could see that she looked very tired and in pain.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to her bed.  
  
""Harry? Oh, Harry, my stomach hurts." Ginny said in pain. Then she realized something, "Is the baby, ok?"  
  
Harry didn't know the answer. Madam Pofrey never said anything about that when she called him in to see Ginny. "I don't know, Ginny." He looked up and saw Madam Pofrey walk by so he decided to ask. "Madam Pofry!" he called over to her. And she came, "The baby. Is the baby, um..."  
  
"The baby is fine. Though I wasn't sure it would make it after that incident."  
  
"So, Ginny and the baby are going to be fine?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Potter. But Ginny well have to spend the night, just to be sure."  
  
"But, Madam Pofrey I feel fine." Ginny said weakly, trying to sit up but she couldn't so she fell back down.  
  
"Miss Weasley, do you hear yourself. You can't even sit up. Listen tomorrow morning when you wake up come get me and I'll check you over and you may leave and go to breakfast." Madam Pofrey said.  
  
"Um.may I stay with her, Madam Pofry?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you know how I feel about letting students stay but seeing how you are getting married and she is carrying your child.I guess so. Just keep in mind, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley needs her rest. If she doesn't get it she could have a stay another day or two, keep that in mind." Madam Pofry said and with that she left.  
  
Ginny laid back down staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you in any pain?" Harry asked.  
  
"My stomach feels like someone is stabing a knife in it."  
  
"I wish I could take your pain anyway."  
  
"I know you do." Ginny said but just then Ron came in.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Was the first thing that came out of Ron's mouth, "I am so sorry want I did to you, Ginny. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." She said. You could tell she was mad with the tone in her voice.  
  
"And the baby?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fine. But it was a close call, Ron. I almost lost it." By now you could see tears rolling down her cheeks."  
  
"You did?" Ron said now feeling guilty.  
  
"Of course. I hit the wall really hard and then-"  
  
"I never meant to hurt you. I was really mad and wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Ginny. You know I would never want to hurt you or my niece or nephew."  
  
"I know." And at that moment Ron and Ginny hugged. All was forgiven. Ron left after 10 minutes to let Ginny rest while Harry stay with her trying to help her get through the pain. Ginny fell asleep while Harry watched her. She looked so lovely and peaceful. He knew at that moment that everything was going to be alright.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry" Ginny said as she tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Are you ok? Is it the baby?" Harry asked finally realizing where he was and what was going on.  
  
"Calm down. I'm fine, and so is the baby." She said resting her hand on her stomach, "I just really want to get out of here. Can you go and get Madam Pofrey?"  
  
"There will be no need for that, Miss Weasley. I'm here." Madam Pofrey said as she came up to them, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Well, I feel better but my stomach does kind of hurt."  
  
"Well that's expected. Your stomach will hurt for a day or so but you and your baby are going to be ok." After a check over to make sure Ginny was really alright Madam Pofrey let Ginny go down to breakfast with Harry.  
  
"Hey, Ginny." Ron said as Harry and Ginny approached Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall.  
  
"Hi." Ginny said as she sat down.  
  
"I um...heard what happened, Ginny, and I'm really sorry. It shouldn't have happened." Hermione said giving Ron a look of death.  
  
"Look Ginny, I'm really sorry about...yesterday. I'm just so sorry." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, can we-can we just put it behind us?" Ginny said not wanting to remember about yesterday.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Ron said realizing what Ginny must be feeling.  
  
"So, Ginny, you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend? You know..baby shopping?" Hermione said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love that." Ginny said in her normal cheerful voice.  
  
Just then an owl flew in. Even though it wasn't mail time this owl had a letter in it's beak. But it wasn't just some owl. It was Errol. And the letter wasn't just a letter. It was a howler. A howler. A red envelope, that was a howler. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Her mum would really send her a howler? But then again the situation she was in, she'd have to expect it. Ginny's hand was trembling as she reached to unseal it. And as she did it jumped out of her hand and...it began.  
  
Virginia Elizabeth Weasley! How could you get pregnant at Hogwart?! Do you know what kind of situation you have put your father and I in?! How do you plan on raising a baby while you're only in your 5th year?! You're still a baby yourself! How could you?! Haven't you've been listening to your father and I when you were little about how we told you to find the right man. Wait till you were out of Hogwarts and married. We had hopes and dreams for you. And now your going to be a teenage mother.  
  
And then it turned to Harry.  
  
How could you get my little girl pregnant? If you were going to have sex you could have use protection. We loved you Harry. We treated as if you were one of our own. And then you turn around and get my daughter, my baby girl, knocked-up.  
  
It turned back to Ginny.  
  
How could you do this to us?  
  
And it tore it's self up.  
  
By now Ginny had tears running down her eyes. And on top of that everyone in the Great Hall was looking at them in silence. Then without warning Ginny ran out of the Great Hall. Ron stood up to go after her but Harry pulled him down, "She needs me right now." Was all Harry said. Ron didn't agrue this. He knew Harry could make Ginny happy and that was all he wanted right now was to make Ginny happy and feel better.  
  
Harry got outside the Great Hall and was looking all directions for any sign for traces of Ginny. That's when he looked to his right he saw a door close. So he ran for that direction and when he looked to see what that room was he found that it was the girls bathroom. He walked in knowing that Ginny couldn't run out now since there were no other doors so if she did try to run she would run right into Harry would would be there to hold her and make her feel better. Harry didn't really know what to say but he knew that right when he got to Ginny he would know exactly what to say. And he was right. As he walked in, the first thing he heard was Ginny throwing up. But this time was different, she wasn't throwing up because of the baby, it was because of shame. She knew that she cause her parents a great deal of suffering and she didn't want them to suffer. This was her mistake, the one she was going to have to deal with, not them. They shouldn't have to deal with her mistake.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry's voice appeared. She said nothing. "Ginny, I know you're in there. Please just answer."  
  
"I let my parents down." She said in a state of shock, "I let them down of all there hopes and dreams for me."  
  
"They will come around." Harry said as he pushed back the stall door to which Ginny was in. "No they won't. Mum would never write something like that and them be all great happy about it. She...she just wouldn't." She said in her regular voice.  
  
"Ginny remember last year? Remember when we were out by the lake talking about our future? It's our future. Not your mum and dad's. It's our future. We need to make our dreams and goals. Not your parents." Ginny cryed for about ten more minutes on Harry's shoulder, while he held her. 


	6. Christmas

A/N: I'm so sry I didn't have this chapter up like 2 weeks ago. But, and I'm telling the truth, my mum grounded me from the computer, the computer crashed and was down for a whole week, and with school work I haven't had much time to even look at the computer. I'm so sorry again. Here's some more though and I'm sorry but this is a super short chapter. If enough ppl reply though I will make sure I will get the next chapter up before the new year. Cause no school!!!!!!!! So I plenty of time to type and write more. Well I'm not going to keep u waiting, so here's the next chapter:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: "Christmas"  
  
The next few weeks went by fast. Well maybe not to Ginny because besides the morning sickness, she was getting bigger by the day. She would always have a trouble getting into her school uniforms in the morning which made her upset because she tehn knew that she was getting bigger and bigger. But she was only 3 months into her pregnancy and you still couldn't tell that she was pregnant but to Ginny she thought that she was huge. Not only was it her attitude towards her look but her mode swings seemed to kick in a little. It wasn't at it's fullest, which Harry knew would come in the last few months of her pregnancy, but to everyone around her it was. And it was Christmas time so she always felt bad after she had one of those mode swings because they were mostly towards Ron and Harry. Not only that, but her mum kept sending her letters. She never told Harry about these letters because she knew he would make her read them; she wasn't reading them. She just threw them in the fire and watched them burn to pieces. And on top of that she still hadn't felt the baby kick. Madam Pofry said that she would start to feel the baby kick when she was 2 ½ months pregnant, but she was 3 months and still nothing had happened. She would often talk to her baby at night by saying stuff like 'come on little one, I know you're in there, so can you please just kick for me.' And every time it wouldn't kick she'd get said and would always think the worst.  
It was the week before Christmas and it was the last day for classes until next year. Ginny stormed into the common room, where Harry was sitting, and looked very mad.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked as he saw the face on Ginny.  
  
"Snape" she said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Snape? What about him?" Harry asked now worried.  
  
"In class, he called on me to answer a question and I got it wrong so instead of leaving me alone he starts saying something about how I could have known the answer if I had studied instead of been conceiving a child. But said not to worry, because he'll give me all the work to do.,while I'm in labor!" She said now yelling.  
  
"Ginny you need to clam down-"  
  
"I know, I know, the baby. But I can't believe him. All my other teachers never embarrassed me like this. And in front of the whole class. Besides the other teaches said that they'd let the work slip while I had the baby. But no not Snape. He just has to keep pushing and pushing until-" she suddenly she stopped and grabbed her stomach.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked, now very worried, "Ginny are you ok? Do you want me to go gt help?"  
  
"No. No, Harry I'm fine," she said with a smile on her face, "It kicked. The baby kicked. I can't believe it. Do you want to feel it?"  
  
And without even waiting for an answer she took his hand and put it on top of her belly. And as if on cue it kicked, and Harry felt it. "Did you feel it?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said now just as happy. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't find the words. It was just too amazing to describe.  
  
Harry and Ginny stayed like that for a few seconds and then started to kiss, with Harry's hand still on top of her belly and her hand on top of his.  
  
It was Christmas morning as Ginny got out of bed. She had a hard night because the baby wouldn't stop moving and kicking her. The girls' dormitory was pretty empty since everyone was home for the holidays. Ginny always hated the mornings. She always hated getting out of bed with 10 pounds weight on her. She always hated getting a shower, cause when she got in there the baby would either kick or she would have morning sickness. And then there's her clothes. She kept getting bigger so her uniforms were getting smaller.  
  
"Morning," Ginny said as she was making her way down the stairs, of the common room.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said as he spotted her, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Ginny." Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"And my nephew too." Ron said, smiling.  
  
"How do you know it's even going to be a boy?" Ginny asked, "It could be a girl and then you'll have a niece."  
  
"Ok, ok, it's not even you due date yet, so let's not worry about whether it's going to be a girl or boy." Hermione said before Ron could get a word in about what Ginny said, "Here," she said handing Ginny a box, with yellow paper around it, "It's from Ron and me."  
  
Ginny opened it and see found it was an outfit for the baby. It was the cutest thing ever. It was a green button up outfit with a snitch in the corner of it.  
  
"Wow. Thanks Ron, Hermione. It's so cute." She put it over her stomach where the baby was and said, "It fits."  
  
"We had a feeling the baby will be a great quidditch player likes it's father and grandfather were." Hermione said.  
  
"Well um...we haven't told you this but we kind of got an early Christmas present." Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion, "The baby kicked."  
  
"Oh my god! Really?" Hermione yelled out in excitement. She knew how worried Ginny had been because the baby still hadn't kicked and they both were starting to think the worst. After hearing that they both hugged in relief.  
  
"Congratulations Ginny." Ron said giving her a hug.  
  
"Thanks." She said, "Man, I'm hungry. Let's go down and get something to eat."  
  
"Ginny didn't you find the cookies I put by your bed?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'm eating for two here."  
  
"Fine, let's go." And with that they all left for the Great Hall.  
  
When they got in there, to their surprise very few people left for the holidays. It was, of course, very noisy when they entered. Some heads turned as they entered to see who was coming in. As they were walking down the rows to find a spot to sit at, Ginny could hear girls whispering over at the Ravenclaw table about how cute Harry was. But Ginny didn't need to worry about them because she knew Harry loved her and he told her everyday.  
  
"So what are we all going to do over the holidays?" Harry asked the other three.  
  
"I don't care, as long as there's some where for me to sit down." Ginny said laughing, and soon was joined by the other three. "Ok, little one, here comes some food." She said rubbing her stomach as she started eating. She found herself talking to her baby more often because after all it was a human being, it had a heart beat, it was alive. It wasn't like she was talking to an imaginary friend, or something. Ever since the night Ginny felt the baby's first kick she had been so attached to it. Though she never did get any sleep at night because it would do gymnastics in her and she has to go to the bathroom more often now since it keeps playing soccer with her bladder, but to her it was all worth it. But she was still scared of giving birth. She had heard it was the most terrible feeling known to man kind. But still she wants this baby more then life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Preview of the next chapter: "Oh, Harry it's beauituful." Ginny said examining the locket. *~*~*~* "You really need to listen to mum, Gin" Fred said. *~*~*~* "How do you know about the letter?" *~*~*~* "Ginny, you have to talk to her" Hermione protested.. "I'm not talking to her; she's just going to tell me that my life is a mistake."  
  
End of preview.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
thanks for the review guys!  
  
supergirl036996: thanks! I feel so happy that you and ur friends like it. And I hope u weren't too disappointed by this chapter.  
  
Fancyeyes: There are other stories about where Harry gets Ginny pregnant. And believe me they are all very very good!  
  
Snape coolgirl: Yes that was stupid of Molly for sending the howler and about what she said inside. But in other stories I've read they tried to make molly not over react, so I wanted to try sumthing new. I hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
ButterflyKisses: Are you sure your parents would disown you? Cause that's just wrong. So you made a mistake, everyone does. My parents would never disown me, even it I did get knocked up. You'll see how her parents (manly her mum) will try and make it better. With Harry???? I dunno yet. I don't think they will ever forgive Harry. j/k. they will forget him at the same time they for give Ginny. If that will ever happen. lol. you'll just have to wait and see. *sneaky sneaky* lol.  
  
marauders4ever: I will try my best to read your story but like I said I haven't been on the computer in a long time so I need to catch up on my other stories and stuff but don't worry I'm make sure I make time to read ur story. (  
  
dolphingirl79: I've had other ppl conplain about putting all the sayings together and ppl couldn't read them. I've tried to fix them but I would keep forgetting cause I would just try to get the story up better everyone lost interest in it. But I finally did make it easy in this chapter. If it's still too complicated tell me and I'll ask you on how to fix it so everyone can read it better. ( Since thanksgiving is over I'm going to wish you Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or what ever you may celebrate. (  
  
D. Torres: I would get a beta read but I don't know wat that is. lol. if you or someone else tell me I'd like it. Thanky thanky! ( 


	7. The letter from Fred and George

A/N: hey! Wow this is the soonest I've posted after the last post. Well anywayz here's the next chapter. Sorry but I took a lot out of this chapter because...well I can't tell you why. I just took a lot out. But I think everyone will still like it. I'm trying to keep this as real as possible if this ever happened but I think some times I get caught up in the moment and go to my own world. lol. well here's the next chapter. Sry I can't talk that long but my friend went into labor so I have to go to the hospital and keep an eye on her other son while she's in labor. Don't forget to R&R!!!!! (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: "The letter from Fred and George"  
  
It was now February 14, Valentines Day. It was about mid day and everyone was at classes. That is, everyone except Harry and Ginny. Since she was 6 months pregnant she was having a lot of back-aches, because of the extra weight down in the front. Since Ginny was very skinny and tiny before she became pregnant the weight had a big in packet on her and since Dumbledore knew that Ginny need to take a day off and rest he also knew that she wasn't going to rest having Harry always from her. And since Dumbledore has a big heart, he let Harry miss a day of classes too.  
Harry and Ginny were laying down on Ginny's bed in the Girls Dormitory. As they laid there Harry had his hand on Ginny's stomach, with Ginny's hand on top of his, as they felt the baby kick. They loved to do that, to know that they baby was fine and healthy.  
  
"You look tired. You need to get some rest." Harry said looking over at Ginny  
  
"I can't when there's someone else side on me kicking." Ginny said tiredly.  
  
"You should at least try." He said taking his free hand and going through her hair with it.  
  
"I did try. A few minutes ago. No use."  
  
"Do you want me to leave? Go to class?" knowing he really didn't want to go.  
  
"No!" Ginny said almost yelling. "I mean you can if you want to but I like having you here. I'd feel more relaxed."  
  
"I'll stay. And besides I really didn't want to leave you and the baby."  
  
"Good." She said relaxing.  
  
"Do you want me to get you something?" Harry asked trying to find something she could do to pass the time.  
  
"No, that's ok, I'm fine." She said in a sweet voice.  
  
"What do you think it will be?" Harry asked changing the subject.  
  
"What do I think what will be?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?"  
  
"I don't care as long as he or she is healthy." She said, as any other mother would reply to the same question.  
  
"Me too." Harry said. And he was honest. He really didn't care what it was. He would be happy if it was a girl or a boy, he just wanted it to be healthy.  
  
They laid there in silence for a few minutes until Harry broke the silence.  
  
"I almost forgot, wait here." He said getting up kind of quickly and went to her dresser and picked up a heart shaped box.  
  
"Here" he said as he gave the box to Ginny.  
  
"What is this?" she asked smiling, as she sat up and leaned against some pillows, so her back wouldn't be sore.  
  
"Open it."  
  
As she took the top off, she saw and smelt chocolate. And it was. But laying on top was a beautiful locket.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Harry, it's beautiful." She said looking at the locket and it was prefect. She opened it and saw nothing in it. "There's nothing in here."  
  
"When we have out baby her or his name will in engraved magically in there the minute we pick a name. And will do the same when ever we have a child."  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's amazing." She said, smiling.  
  
"Turn it over." Harry said reminding her she didn't look at the back. And so she did.  
  
And she read out loud: "Harry and Ginny forever. That's so beautiful. Harry it's lovly. I'll wear it forever. I love you." Ginny said giving him a kiss.  
  
"I love you too, and our baby."  
  
"And our baby." She said agreeing.  
  
Just then an owl came flying in. An owl they have never seen before. It was a baby blue-ish color.  
  
"I wonder who that's from." Harry said.  
  
"I don't know. I don't recognize the owl. I hope it's not mum." She said getting up and going over to the owl taking the letter that was tied to its leg.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked now remembering the howler she had sent Ginny when she found out she was pregnant.  
  
"Because she's been trying to owl me ever since the howler she sent."  
  
"Oh yeah? What did she say in the letters?" he said and wanted to know what her mum was saying in the letters she now was sending Ginny.  
  
"I don't' know. I um..never opened any of them." She said crossing her arms and looking down at the ground, as if ashamed.  
  
"Why didn't you read them?"  
  
"I just...I couldn't take anymore of her disappointments in me. I mean I've been stressed out enough, as it is. I just...I wouldn't be able to take it." She said as if getting a little annoyed by the whole thing.  
  
"Well you might want to open it to see who it's from." Harry said turning his attention back to the letter.  
  
"Fine" she said opening it and started to read the letter out loud.  
  
iHey Gin,  
  
It's Fred and George. We just wanted to say congradulations on the upcoming birth of our nephew or niece. We found out about it about a month ago. Mum didn't want to tell us because she thought we would tell everyone about it. I can't believe her. She thinks we have a big month.i  
  
At this Harry laughed, knowing that they do some times tell people stuff they shouldn't.  
  
iAnd she also thought we'd murder Harry. We wouldn't do that. Harry's like cool and we know he would never intend to get you knocked-up. We tried sending you a letter sooner but we couldn't' find an owl. You know with our new business we have to a have good owl. So we finally did get an owl. Her name is Emil; Em, for short. We also couldn't ask mum for Errol because she said she'd been trying to owl you ever since she sent you that howler, she told us about. And we think you should listen to what she has to say. She really mad at herself for that howler. She knows she made a mistake. But you have to understand. She was upset when she found out that her little girl was having a baby of her own. Just...listen. Please. Well we better be off. See you later sis.  
  
Love,  
Fred and George/i  
  
After she read the letter she thought about what they said about her mum. She now felt that she was being mean and unfair to her. And that she was just hurting her more, and she never wanted to hurt her.  
  
"Are you going to talk to her?" Harry asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't' know."  
  
"Ginny, you need to listen to her and hear what she has to say. She's your mother and some time down the line you're going to need her. I mean you have a mother to look up to, to make sure you're caring for the baby right. You're lucky. I don't have a father to look up to, to make sure I'm doing everything right." Ginny looked down ashamed. "Ok? If I mess up or do something wrong I'll be putting our baby's life at steak. I never had a good role model to look up to. I fear I'm going to be a terrible father."  
  
"No you won't." Ginny said with tears coming down her eyes. "You'll be a great father. I know you'll be. You would never treat our children like your muggle family treated you." And she fell into Harry's arms. "I'll talk to mum."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
riffinton-who-is-to-lazy-to-sign-in: lol. ~Hidden Feelings~ is not complete. I just stopped posting the story because no one was reading it. It so far has 40 chapters. But I haven't wrote anymore since I have been writing What's Going to Happen. and I'm glad you like this story!  
  
Penny Pitton: thanks for the baby names. But I already know what the baby's name is going to be for Harry and Ginny's first baby. Should I tell u want it is??????? no I don't think so. I want you to be surprised when you find out for your own. But I think I will write 3 or 4 sequels to this story and I will most likely use one of those names you picked out. Thanks for it! (  
  
the counter: wat?  
  
ButterflyKisses: I would never kill the baby in this story. But there is going to be a death in the sequeals. Sry.  
  
Also thanks to: Snape coolgirl and Schnuff for reading!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
A/N: hope you all liked this chapter!!!!!! plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Mrs Weasley

Chapter 8: "Mrs. Weasley"  
  
A week has past since that day. And it was now February 21st. Ginny was finally happy in the mornings again because since she was 5 months pregnant she hasn't been getting morning sickness any more. But she still had all the weight. Only 4 more months, sweet one, and then you'll be here so I can hold you in my arms, she said rubbing her stomach.  
Today was the day Ginny decided to go to Hogsmeade. It was the weekend and she wanted to go to visit Fred and George's new shop. She hadn't gone to Hogsmeade since she found out she was pregnant. She didn't want to chance seeing her mother there. She was so excited to get out of Hogwarts for a while.  
As Ginny entered the Great Hall she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione all talking really close and quiet. When they saw her coming they broke apart and acted like nothing happened that they weren't up to something. Ginny saw this and knew something was up.  
  
"Hey, Gin." Harry said trying to act all innocent.  
  
"Hey." Ginny said slowly trying to find out what was going on by trying to read the expression he had on his face. No such luck.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Harry asked still nothing giving any clue as to what they were talking about before.  
  
"A bit tired but other then that I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade to go shopping for baby things, with Hermione." Ginny said deciding to just ignore as to what was going on before she came in.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said trying to sound happy about it.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione? If-If you don't want to go-"  
  
"No, no, it's not that. I want to go, really. It's just.." She looked at Ron and Harry with an expression like we-have-to-tell-her on her face. Then they all looked worried.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked looking at all four of them, "You're starting to scare me. So just please tell me what's going on."  
  
"Ginny we-" but Harry was cut off by the morning owls with their letters.  
  
As all four of them watched as to who got a letter in Gryffindor table they didn't really notice that Ginny got one too. Ron looked over at her and saw it and nudged Harry and Hermione to turn their attention to her.  
  
"Who's it from?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mum." She said simply not showing any emotion, "I'm not opening it."  
  
"No, Gin. Read it. You don't even know what she's going to say." Ron put.  
  
"Yes, I do. She's going to say how I disappointed her. I know it."  
  
"No, you don't. just give it a go, please."  
  
"No," she said stubbornly.  
  
"Ginny you promised you would listen to her." Harry said, reminding her about the little chat they had on Valenties Day.  
  
"I never promised anything."  
  
"Ginny." Harry said in an aggravated voice.  
  
"Fine," And with that Ginny read the letter, to herself.  
  
Ginny dear, I hope you read this but if you don't Ron already knows so he'll tell you. I hear you're going to go to Hogsmeade today so I was wondering if we could meet up at the Three brooms sticks wondering if we could meet at 1 o'clock. I hope you will show up and hear what I have to say.  
Lots of love, mum.  
  
"Um...I don't think I feel up to Hogsmead today." Ginny said folding the paper back up.  
  
"No, Ginny, you have to talk to your mum." Harry said.  
  
"Harry's right, Ginny. I mean you're going to be a mother yourself pretty soon. You need to learn from her." Hermione said.  
  
"How do you two know about the letter." Ginny asked them. She never spoke a work when reading that letter so how did they know it was from her mum?  
  
"Your mum owled Ron and Ron told us." Hermione said.  
  
"I'm not going." Ginny said simply.  
  
"Yes you are." Ron argued.  
  
"You have to go." Harry protested.  
  
"Ginny I think it's best if you go." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe this. Everyone sounded like it was there chose, but it wasn't. It was up to Ginny what she wanted to do. No one asked her what she wanted to do. They just thought that if they said that she was going to go then she would; like she didn't have a life. Ginny looked at her friends with a disgusted look on her face, and with out giving them any clue she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, knowing that someone would follow her and she knew who that someone was going to be.  
  
And no sooner when she walked in she knew that the person entered and she did not want to talk.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Harry." Ginny implied angry, still walking up stairs to her room.  
  
"Well, Ginny you need to." Harry said just as angry, "she's your mother."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, she wants to talk to you."  
  
"I'm not going, Harry." Ginny said stubbornly.  
  
"Yes you are. Even if I have to get Ron to drag you down there, you are going." Harry said now trying to make it funny.  
  
"It's not going to work Harry." Ginny said knowing what he was trying to do.  
  
"I would carry you down there but I might ruin my chance of marrying you." Harry relied trying to sweet talk her.  
  
"Harry, it's not going to-" but was cut of by a kiss.  
  
"Fine, I'll go." Ginny said giving in. How could she say no to a kiss like that?  
  
That afternoon Ginny walked into the 'Three Broom Sticks'. Though it wasn't cold out Ginny wore a sweater over her shirt and a jacket over her sweater. She was trying as hard as possible to hind her pregnancy from the outside world. As she entered at once she heard her mother's voice right away.  
  
"Ginny, dear," and she made her way over to wear her mother was sitting.  
  
"Please, have a seat."  
  
Ginny was about to sit but decided to take off the sweater and jacket. As she did you could see her mothers' eyes widen when she saw how big Ginny was.  
  
Ginny saw this of course, "Yes that's your grandchild in there." Ginny said a little aggravated.  
  
Ginny sat down with one hand over her stomach feeling in the baby move and kick. She always loved to feel it. It was amazing how there was something of Harry's and her's in there.  
  
"Ginny, baby, I'm so sorry about that howler, I sent you. I didn't mean it. But you must understand, you're only fifteen and in your 5th year at Hogwarts. Ginny, you're not ready to become a mother. Not yet." Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter.  
  
"Well that's too bad because I'm having this baby and keeping it. You don't get it mum, this baby is mine. Mine and Harry's baby that's growing inside of me. It was made from love. Yes, I know it happened way too soon but I love it."  
  
"I know you do. I was just thinking if you wanted to wait till after you were out of school to raise you child that you know your father and I will be most happy to do so."  
  
"No, mum, Harry and I have talked it over. We went to raise our own kids. We're going to take responsibly for our actions." Ginny said in a soft voice.  
  
"Ok, I understand. But like I said I'm not mad at you. Maybe a little hurt but never mad. I love you and my soon-to-be-grandchild. I'm so sorry. I never ment to hurt you by what I said, I feel so bad. I feel like I let you down as a mother." Ginny's mother said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, mum. You never once let me down. I'm so sorry." Ginny said with tears rolling down her eyes, pulling her mother into a hug. 'Stupid hormones' she thought. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to get pregnant. But it was one time."  
  
"It only takes one time honey." Her mum said sweetly.  
  
"I know. I never meant to have sex. I never meant to. And now, I find myself here, 5 ½ months pregnant, only fifteen years old, and not even married."  
  
"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here, baby." Mrs. Weasley said trying to stop her from crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Was all Ginny could say over and over again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: I know this is not a long chapter. And I know it took me way longer then I wanted it to take for me to post more. I'm sooo sorry for the wait. Plz keep reading. It's the stupid hw that's keeping me from the computer. I hate all my teachers. Well I guess I shouldn't say that cause they are all really cool. lol. I hope I'll have the next chapter up by next week.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius-Sexy-Lady: looks like you found out wat happened when she did talk to her mother. Hope you weren't disappointed. But I just couldn't make Gin's mother a bad person. She's one of my fav charcters. (  
  
Wytil: If Ginny and Harry get married. You never know. just keep reading. Lets see if mrs. Weasley will want it. *sneaky sneaky* lol.  
  
D. Torres: hey are you also on hgnetwork.co.uk/siye?? Cause I think you replied to this story there too. lol. another thing you said, I only have up to chapter 11 in my notebook where I write my story before I type it. So I'm still working on it very hard. I would like more readers but with school I don't think I could type as often as I like. I'll try more to get on the computer (even if it means kicking my bro off.) I'll try my best. (  
  
Also thanks to: Lourdes 


	9. A Wedding at Hogwarts

Chapter 9: "A Wedding at Hogwarts"  
  
A few weeks have pasted since then and Harry and Ginny were now planning there wedding. They wanted to get married before the baby was born, so that he or she wouldn't be born out of wedlock; even though it was conceived out of wedlock. They also wanted it to be born with parents who loved each other and were married and weren't afraid to show it, but even now they were afraid their child would figure out that he/she wasn't planned and was the reason why they were getting married so young..  
  
Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny's dormitory, Hermione doing Ginny's hair and Ginny worried about if she was making the right decision.  
  
"Are you sure I look alright?" Ginny asked worried as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"In the name of Merlian you look great Ginny...for the 82nd time." Hermione said that under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was just saying that Harry sure is one lucky guy to be marrying you." Hermione said trying to make something up quick before Ginny got mad at her.  
  
"I hope so." Ginny said still looking at herself. She had a smile on her face but quickly changed into a frown.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked as she saw this.  
  
She turned around to face Hermione, "It's just....how could Harry want to marry me. I mean look at me," She said turning back to the mirror, "I'm fat."  
  
"Ginny please, Harry wouldn't be marrying you if he didn't want to. I mean that's a life long choice he's about to make."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And besides you're carrying his child after all, I don't think he'll turn you down because you have his child in there." She said pointing to her stomach, laughing a bit, "Listen you look perfect."  
  
"No, I don't." Ginny said slowing walking over to her bed and sitting down, "If I looked perfect I wouldn't be pregnant at 15 with this huge belly." She said placing a hand on her stomach just soft enough to feel the baby kick.  
  
Hermione quickly decided to change the subject, because she could see where this was leading to. Thinking fast, a question that had been on her mind for the past week, she finally remembered  
  
"So, how'd you get Harry to have a big wedding, 'cause I know he wanted it very small."  
  
Ginny chuckled at that, "Well you see it was very simple. I told him that he was never again going to touch me, if I didn't have my 'Dream Wedding', so he gave in." she said pointing down at her stomach.  
  
"Good Job, but another question, if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Well, how come you didn't get married when you were,...um...flatter?"  
  
"Harry wanted my parents blessing." Ginny said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda like this:" Ginny started  
  
***** November 17  
  
"So when are we going to get married?" Ginny asked getting a little annoyed that they still hadn't found a date.  
  
"How about, we wait a while. Maybe your mum and dad will come around." Harry said looking from the ground to Ginny.  
  
"They're not. Why do you want to wait for them?" Ginny asked wondering.  
  
"I don't know...I guess I just...want them to be there when we get married. I mean, when you were younger didn't you picture your wedding with your parents there?"  
  
"Yes, but then again I didn't know I was going to be pregnant and that they were going to hate me because of it." Ginny said in a joking voice, then decided to get serious when she saw the look on Harry's face, "Why do you want them to come?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe I want there blessing...I don't know. Ginny, I don't have parents." At this point Ginny looked down, she didn't like to talk about Harry's parents 'cause she could see the pain in his eyes. Harry continued, "And even if I did I know they would be upset with me but I would still want them there and have there blessing so I know that they accept it."  
  
Ginny looked back at Harry, "Harry I don't want that. I just want to get married to the man I love and have our child so we can be a family."  
  
"But that's what I want. Ginny, your parents...I feel like they are my parents. They're filled most of the emptiness in my heart. And even though I wish I had my parents, I love yours. Please Ginny."  
  
"Fine, but I'm getting married before this child comes out, to you or not."  
  
***** "Well, I'm glad you decided to invite all of Hogwarts except the Slytherins." Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Me too," By now Hermione was done with Ginny's hair and was now doing her make-up.  
  
"Thanks again for having me as your brides maid of honor. It means, so mush." Hermione said again.  
  
"No problem." Ginny said sweetly.  
  
"Hey, I wonder if Harry's as nervous as you are" At that they both started a fit of giggles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have the ring, right?" Harry asked worried.  
  
"Listen, mate, for the 27th time I have the ring, so will you stop worrying. IF I lost it, it most likely be in my stomach since I ate it because I got tired of listening to you ask if I had the ring."  
  
"Very funny" Harry said sarcastic.  
  
"So, how did you get Ginny to have the wedding here at Hogwarts, because Hermione said she wanted it to be held at the place where you...um...parents got married." Harry then started to remember that night.  
  
***** November 22  
  
"Please Harry, lets get married at the same place where your parents got married." Ginny pleaded.  
  
"No! I don't' want to get married there." Harry protested. Ginny who had been begging for more then an hour, seemed not to be getting anywhere with him.  
  
"Please, Harry. It would mean the world to me."  
  
"No!" Don't' you get it? I can't go there." Ginny looked confused, "I just can't." Harry said now trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Harry, I just thought...that you would want to go there because I know you'd like to know your parents more. At least that's what Her—some told me." She didn't want Harry to know that her and Hermione were talking behind his back.  
  
"I do just—not now, because if I go back there, I'll know that on that very night I was conceived and then a year and a half later my mum and dad were murdered."  
  
"You were...they got pregnant with you on there wedding night?"  
  
"Yeah. At least that's what everyone's telling me."  
  
"Oh," Ginny decided to change the subject. "Then can we have the wedding here, at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I'd like that." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Ok, everyone is invited except the Slytherins." The bride to-be said giggling.  
  
***** Harry remembered.  
  
"I'd convinced her out of it, saying that if would be much nicer here at Hogwarts." Harry said, not telling Ron then story.  
  
He didn't want to tell Ron about what happened that night Ginny wanted to have the wedding at the church, because he didn't want to be hounded by questions from Ron.  
  
"Well, I think you're ready to go, mate. Ginny sure is a lucky girl." Ron said patting Harry on the back.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. And thanks again for being my best man."  
  
"Who else is perfect for the job?" The red-headed said. Both started laughing at this.  
  
Everything was perfect. The Great Hall was perfect. It was white with everything a little girl dreamed about. Instead of the four long house table, there were chairs, white chairs. Dumbledore was performing the ceremony, while Ron was best-man and Hermione maid-of-honor.  
Harry was up front in between Dumbledore and Ron. Getting very nervous as time got down to when he would finally have Mrs. Potter in his arms, he couldn't stand still. Then it started. He heard the music playing and could see everyone turn there heads as they watched the first person to walk down the aisle. It was Hermione. She looked gorgeous in her baby pick dress, walking down the red carpet as if it was her own wedding. Then everyone in the Great Hall stood up and Harry realized this time walking down that aisle would be the one he would spend the rest of his life with. The one who was carrying his child. The one who was the only girl in her family. The one named Ginny Weasley. She walked in and already she had a smile on her face. Knowing this would be the happiest day in her life. Ginny saw Harry's face and she could tell he was just as happy if not, happier. She started her way down the aisle not taking her eyes off her future husband, father of her child. Ginny was wearing a long white sleeveless gown. The only thing she hated about it was that her stomach was big and she didn't like it that way. Though, she wasn't the only one walking down the aisle, her father was holding her arm by arm. She looked like a daddy's girl walking that way with a smile on her face. As they reached the end, her father kissed her on her cheek and handed Harry her hand and Harry reached the alter with this beautiful person soon to be his wife.  
  
The serves started and it seemed to go so quickly for Harry and Ginny because they were both in there own world dreaming of their future together with the other. But they both heard:  
  
"Harold James Potter do you take this witch to become your life, supporter, giver, and lover. Knowing that by saying yes, to all of this you cannot take any of it back, separation is no longer existing. No matter how much you would like? Do you take Ginny Elizabeth Weasley?" Dumblebore pronoced.  
  
"I do." Harry said looking into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes, watching her smile widen as he said that.  
  
"Now, do you Ginny Elizabeth Weasley take this wizard to become your life, supporter, giver, and lover. Knowing that by saying yes, to all of this you cannot take any of it back, separation is no longer existing. No matter how much you would like? Do you take Harold James Potter?  
  
"I do." Was all Ginny could say before tears of joy started to form.  
  
"With all that beginning said I now ask for the rings." Ron made his way up to Dumbledore and handed the old wizard the two golden circles.  
  
"With these rings I present you with a new beginning...a new life." With that he gave the rings to Harry and Ginny, who put them on one another.  
  
"I know pronoce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Harry." And he did. He kissed her with all his love and care. At that time and moment they felt like they were the only ones in the world; no one else was there. Right when they broke apart the whole Great Hall shouted in joy, almost scaring the new Potters.  
  
The reception was great. Who would have guessed that Hermione would catch Ginny's bow of flowers and that Ron would catch the garter? It was a special night for everyone. Harry and Ginny got their own room since they were marryed and were excepting a baby. It was close to the Gryffindor common room so they could still see all there friends and have the same amount of time to get to each class. It was the size of the Head Boy and Head Girl's room, good enough room for 2 people and a baby. It was so lovly. They had a wonderful night in their room. After making love, Ginny fell asleep in Harry's arms, as he watched her. And knew at that moment everything was going to be all right.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took so long for me to post more. A LOT has been happening in my life between my boyfriend and friends and family and holidays that I could barely get on the computer let alone write more. Anyways, I hope I still have readers *plz plz plz* . the next chapter is short so it will probably be up in like a week.  
  
Forbidden-shadowz: it's ok if you sould demanding. I need it since I haven't been updating and I'm sorry.  
  
Amber: Ginny is...to be honest I don't even know. lol. let me check...4....5.....6! she's six months. She got pregnant on September 1 and it's now March. So she's 6 months.  
  
AgiVega: Thanks so much for ur advise. I love all of ur stories!!! I'm not very good at spelling.  
  
Also thanks to... Nicole, Rick, Tyleet87, Eric2, D.Torres, TheMysticFan, llfan90, Lady Margaret Elizabeth Logan, and supergirl036996!!!! Thanks!!! 


	10. Mum?

Chapter 10: "Mum?"  
  
It was a cool night, considering it was April 27, as Harry entered the small white church. The church he knew his parents were married in.  
Harry and Ginny were married for about a week now. It was 2 o'clock AM in the morning as Harry slipped out of Hogwarts leaving a very sleepy Ginny thinking he was with her. Harry knew it was time to face this place before he shout it out of his life completely. He didn't know why he was having such a hard time coming to terms with this place, after all he loved hearing stories about his parents...but this was different, he just didn't know how.  
He walked to the front of the alter and kneed down. "Why did you have to leave me?" he said, thinking out loud, "Why did you leave me with people who never loved me? I don't understand it? Why did you have to leave?"  
  
"We never wanted to leave you."  
  
Harry jumped! Who said that? Harry didn't notice anyone here when he entered. "Who's there?" Harry said out loud.  
  
"Harry?" The voice was there again. He slowly turned around, and the sight that met him almost what him to faint. The figure that was standing less then 10 feet away was that of Lily Potter...his mother.  
  
"Mum?" Harry asked, wondering if it was all a dream.  
  
"Yes, Harry, it's me. Oh my gosh look how you've grown." Lily said sweetly, in a motherly voice.  
  
"No, it can't be you. It just can't. I mean, you're....you're..." Harry couldn't bring himself to say it. If he said it he surly wouldn't believe, as his own mother was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Dead?" The women finished asking in a question to see if that's what Harry meant. Harry nodded. "Yes, well, I am dear. But I'm sure you already know that." she said giving a giggle.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here...how are you here?" Harry asked starting to believe it was really her.  
  
"Well, the last question isn't very important. As for the first....well, I'm afraid I'm not here on good terms. I've come to protect my grandchild." She said sadly, "Harry I've come here to prepare you."  
  
"Prepare me for what?" he knew he shouldn't have asked that because he was walking right into bad news, but it just came out fast.  
  
"Harry, dear, you might...you might lost your baby." At the moment his heart dropped a hundred stories.  
  
"Wh-what?" Harry asked, not realizing he was shaking.  
  
"You might lose you baby." His mother said, her eyes shining with tears.  
  
"No. No, you see that can't happen. Ginny's fine. She's healty. She can't...miscarry."  
  
"Harry, please, I'm just trying to protect my grandchild. And my son from a broken heart."  
  
"No. This can't be happening. Ginny and our baby are healty. The are the only family I've ever had." Harry said still in shock and not really believing anything he said. He knew his mother was right, he just didn't want to face it.  
  
"I know Harry, I know." The witch said pulling her son into a hug. "I wish I could stay longer but I can't. I could just come here to warn you."  
  
"So you are saying that it will happen?"  
  
"No. I'm saying it's not very good." And with that she started her way out the door.  
  
"Wait could you at least tell me if it's a boy or girl."  
  
His mother only looked back and gave him a smile. And she disappeared.  
  
A/N: I'm so sry it took so long for me to get this up. I've been going through a hard time right now. Me and my (ex) bestfriends aren't friends anymore. My boyfriend broke up with me (that was probably harder then me not being friends with my (ex)friends.). and then with the end of school. Things have been pretty hard. So I'm sry for not getting this up sooner. Now to be honest I don't' know if I'll post the next chapter, cause it's going to be very very very long and I don't know when I'll have time to type it. But if I get enough reviews I'll do my very best and get the chapter up. K?  
  
A/N2: someone asked how many months ginny is...she's almost 8 months. 


	11. Friends

Chapter 11: "Friends"  
  
Ginny was peacefully sleeping in hers' and Harry's room. She hadn't been feeling too well that day and thought that maybe it just had to do with her pregnancy and just ignored it. Sleeping peacefully was all Ginny needed...that is, till peaceful sleeping just seemed to disappear. She no longer saw her and her husband in their baby's room watching their child sleep...no, she was now in her Potions class room. The events that happened that day seemed to be replaying in Ginny's dream now.  
  
"So, Weasle, I hear you got knocked up by some dead beat!" shouted a girl.  
  
Ginny turned around only to come face to face with the Slytherin Dara Coal. One of the worst Slytherin's around the 6th year. She could probably take a run up for Draco's name.  
  
"What do you want Dara?" Ginny said obvious aggravated.  
  
"What do I want? I'll tell you what I want! I want to know how you could get knocked up with Potty's child...that is, if that even is his child." Dara said smiling at the last coment she made.  
  
"It is his child! And if you want to know how I got pregnant with his child then, I think that's a question you need to ask you mum about." Ginny replyed coldy.  
  
"You think you are so high and mighty now Weasley. Just wait. You think that Potter is going to stay with you. Just you see; he's going to leave you."  
  
"Harry's not like that! And besides we're married, if you didn't notice this big dimonde on my figure." Ginny said, showing off her left hand to Dara trying to shove it in her face.  
  
"So what if Harry married you. He only felt sorry for you. He did the right thing. He didn't marry you out of love, only because it was the right thing to do. I mean, honestly do you really think Harry loves you?" Dara said smirking.  
  
"Yes I do! Ok? Harry loves me! He wouldn't have sex with someone he didn't love!" Though the last part of what Dara said made Ginny wonder.  
  
"Are you kidding? Harry never had love before in his life, how do you know he knows what love really is? How do you know Potter knows that having sex is what you do when you love someone so much? He could only think it's something to do when you want them to go away. And besides it's not long before Harry starts cheating on you!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny said starting to get nervous.  
  
"Well, men don't stay around for long. At least my father didn't. After my mom got pregnant with my brother he left! He started cheating on her and sleeping around with every witch he could! He didn't care for my mum anymore. He told her that he wasn't getting what he wanted!" Dara said, you could see the sadness and anger in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm sry Coal, but you're father was in Slytherin and that's what Slytherin's are like!" Ginny replyed back.  
  
"You think my father was in Slytherin? He was in Gryffindor!" Dara shouted back.  
  
At that moment Ginny's eyes went wide. A Gryffindor was never like that. She could never image a Gryffindor just walking out.  
  
"Well, Weasley, what do you think now? You really think Harry is going to stay by your side?"  
  
Ginny just ran out of the classroom not caring about what people would say about her once she was gone. She was sure that Harry wouldn't leave her...at least she hoped he wouldn't. What was she saying? Of course Harry wouldn't leave her. After all it is his child too...but what if he had some doubt that it was his child? No, Harry wouldn't think like that. He loved Ginny and she knew that he would always be there for her and their child.  
  
Ginny raced down the hall no caring the everyone was watching and whispering about her as she went pass them. It's been hard for her ever since the school found out she was pregnant. It was even harder since Harry was the father and all the students outside Gyrffindor was wondering how Ginny tricked Harry into bed with her made sure she would become pregnant with his child. Some even thought she paid Harry to have sex with her. She didn't understand how people could be so mean and rude. She thought that everyone in Hogwarts were nice and kind (not Syltherin of course) but she was wrong.  
  
Even her friends had been a little mean to her. But they quickly took back what they said and they were friends again. Ginny remembered how her friends found out. She was going to tell them, but they walked in when her and Harry was having some alone time...  
  
Ginny and Harry were in the common room alone. Everyone was down at dinner except Harry and Ginny. They didn't feel like going down. Ginny was beginning to show and with that people would start to notice and Ginny didn't want to put up with the whispers. So her and Harry were sitting infront of the fire just...sitting and talking. Harry had one hand around Ginny and the other gently on her stomach.  
  
"What do you think it will be?" Ginny asked as she was staring into the fire.  
  
"I don't know. I just hope it's healthy." Harry replied looking at her.  
  
"We're going to have a great baby aren't we?" Ginny said staring into his big green eyes.  
  
"Of course. They are going to be the best children ever. They are going to have their mother's brains and their father's great quittich skills." Harry said happly.  
  
"Ugh, don't say that. If they are going to be great quittich players they are going to be huge kickers. mom told me. She said that out of all her children, the ones that were on the quittich team was big kickers." Ginny said smiling  
  
"Are u going to be a kicker?" Harry said talking to Ginny's stomach, "Show your mum that she's going to have a pro seeker in the family."  
  
"You better not be a pro seeker. I think I can only handle one seeker in the family." Ginny said in replyins to Harry's remark to her stomach. Soon they were both in a conversation talking to Ginny's stomach. But it didn't last for more then 5 minutes when...  
  
"Um...Ginny?"  
  
"Amber!" Ginny shot up from her seat, turning around to find her room mate Amber their along with Ginny's other room mates. All showing that they had been there for quite some time.  
  
"Ginny we didn't see you at dinner so we thought we'd come and see if you were ok...but I think we came at the wrong time," Amber said, choosing her words carefully, "Gin...why was Harry talking to your stomach?" glancing over at Harry, who was standing next to Ginny now, briefly. By now all her friends had moved close so that they could hear her answer.  
  
"What are you talking about Am?" the pregnant witch replied trying to make sure they didn't find out like this.  
  
"Ginny don't play dumb with us! We know what we saw and we want to know what is going on." Carolyn, another room mate, replied getting angry.  
  
"If I tell you guys...you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Ginny said, not sure if she really was going to tell them or not.  
  
"Yea, sure." Everyone replied.  
  
"I'm um...I'm pregnant. Me and Harry are going to have a baby." Ginny said smiling at the last comment.  
  
"You're WHAT?!" All of her room mates shouted. Ginny sure wasn't expecting this. She thought all of her friends would be happy for her and supportive, but now all of them had angry expressions on their faces.  
  
"Ginny I can't believe you!!" shouted Erica, her best friend, "You are so dumb! I can't believe you would do something like this to me! I asked you at the beginning of term, when we were on the train, if I should go ahead and sleep with Jeremy, and you said 'no' that we should wait till marriage! I didn't agree with it since everyone was doing it. But, do you know what you said after that, Ginny, huh?!" Ginny shook her head, not remembering what she had said and now on the verge of tears. "You said that making love is very special and that it's only for marriage!! Oh, yea, you also promised me that if I waited that you would wait with me!! Guess you just wanted to beat me to it huh? So much for Best Friends, right?!" and with that Erica stormed up stairs. Her room mates following her, giving Ginny and Harry dirty looks.  
  
But one of her room mates, Shama, stop before going through the door too and turned around to look at them, "You promised me that too, Ginny." She said softly and with that she went through to bed, looking very sad.  
  
Ginny felt awful. She remembered promising that, with her friends. And she broke her promise. She wanted to cry, but couldn't find the tears. She had caused so many people pain. And she hated herself once again. And all Harry could do was comfort her. He was mad at her friends for saying that, but also a little stunned that she had promised that. It wasn't like Ginny to not keep her promises. And more, he didn't think Ginny ever promised something like that.  
  
A week later Ginny found out that Erica did have sex with Jeremy but didn't get pregnant, which Ginny was glad of. She didn't want her best friend to end up like her. A little later after that Erica made up with Ginny saying that she was dumb for getting mad at her when Ginny was at a point in her life that she needed her best friend. But Ginny knew she wasn't forgiven about her promise. It was true, she never ever broke a promise before...and she didn't know why she broke her promise now. Well, she knows why she broke it, she was in love and didn't think that her actions had consequence, but she didn't know why she hadn't thought of her promise before things got too far.  
  
Harry on the other hand didn't know when he wanted to have sex. If he found that special someone that wanted to and he knew he loved her then he mostly would have. When he heard about that promise and felt kind of guilty. If he would have known about the promise he surely wouldn't have had sex with her. He would want her to keep her promise and not make a mistake that they would regret later. But it was too late now; they had a child on the way, and couldn't stop it.  
  
A/n: hey! Sry it took so long to post again. I'm having a hard time in life right now and haven't been able to post the story. I've wrote it but not posted. Sry. Anyways, someone wanted to know wat was happening in the school with all the students so I thought I'd post some on it. that's y this chapter is so short. Sry. The next one is longer tho. I haven't even finished writing it. but since I'm in peru there is a lot of time to write. And the plane ride to USA is 6 hours so I'll have loads of time!!! Hehe. Well I'm also going to start posting more on Hidden Feelings in like...a few days. So if you like it then I'll post more. Well that's really all. So, review if you want more!!! Lol. 


	12. Harry are we going to lose our baby?

Chapter 12: "Harry are we going to lose our baby?"

Harry was sitting out by the lake late one night. Ginny wasn't feeling well so she went to bed right after classes had ended. Harry was worried about her. The past few days she was looking a bit pale, and he didn't like it all. Ever since his mother told him that he might lose his baby he had been watching Ginny like a hawk. He just couldn't bare the thought of losing his own child, his own flesh and blood. Though if it did happen then Ginny could have her life back...no, he couldn't think like that. He wanted that baby more then anything. Yea, he never expected he'd have a child at his age but that didn't mean he didn't want it. And he couldn't blame the baby. It didn't ask to be created so he couldn't do anything to harm it. Ginny of course saw that something was bothering him, and every time she'd ask him if he was ok, he'd always reply with a "yes" and nothing more. She was worried about him. He never opened up to her anymore like he used to. She was starting to wake up in the middle of the night to him trashing about in bed. But as soon as she would start to touch him to wake him he'd stop. Harry didn't know it, but he was starting to scare her. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want her to worry about anything because that would only cause pressure.

It was 8 o'clock at night as Harry was down at the lake, thinking. Ginny was in their bed sleeping. Ginny wasn't feeling that good and even throw up after lunch. Harry of course was there holding her hair and getting her water and more worried then ever. The morning sickness was over and now all of the sudden she throws up. how could he not worry. She skipped dinner as she did the past few days so, Harry stayed with her this time watching her sleep. Ron and Hermione didn't want to have Harry skip a meal as Ginny did so they brought him some food but he barely ate. Finally after a few hours of sitting there he had to get out of the room and get some air to think. So this is where he went, the lake.

As he walked he kept thinking about what his mother told him. He couldn't bare to lose a child especially one he hasn't even go the chance to know.

"What did she mean by all that?" He asked himself aloud.

"What did who mean by what?" a voice came.

Harry knew that voice, and it was one he didn't like. "Cho?" he said in an unease voice.

"Yes, Harry, it's me." She said.

"Cho, I don't think you should be here right now." the memories of what happened last year started to flood his mind. A kiss and a break up is what she caused.

"Listen, I just need...I need to apologize to you, for um...last year." She said looking at the ground. "I'm sorry. I was different last year. I was selfish, rude,...but I've changed. And I'm sorry for the pain I've caused."

Harry looked into her eyes and she really did look sorry. "Thanks" he said sweetly

"There's just one more thing I need to do." She said.

"What's that?"

And then all of the sudden before Harry could stop it, his lips pressed against hers and for a few seconds he realized that Cho had pulled him into a passionate kiss. It finally ended when Cho stopped and pulled away from him. Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to yell at her for doing that but he couldn't find the words, he was so mad. But from behind he felt like someone was watching him. And when he turned around, no less then 20 yards away stood, his wife. Ginny. She had tears running down her cheeks as she had her hand on her stomach. And then all of the sudden she took off. She ran as fast as she could try to escape the pain. Harry of course took after her trying to explain, leaving a Cho with a happy smile.

Harry ran down the halls trying to catch up with Ginny. For a pregnant witch she sure did run fast.

"Ginny, please stop." He yelled after her and finally caught up with her and took her by the arm. As he looked into her eyes, he said a river of tears.

"Leave me alone Harry Potter!" she said trying to get rid of his grasp.

"Ginny, please let me explain." He said pleading with her.

"Explain?! Explain what?!

"Ginny please I just-"

"Explain why you were kissing another girl?! Explaining why you were kissing her while you have a wife, who by the way is pregnant?! Explain why you were kissing her while your pregnant wife came to find you to tell you that she hasn't felt the baby kick the whole day?! Explain-Ow!" she said cutting herself off when a very sharp pain came, making her lean over to try to rid the pain.

"Ginny? Ginny are you alright?" Harry asked now worried.

"No. Something doesn't feel right." She said squeezing her eyes close. But when she did open them she saw the most horrible sight a pregnant woman could imagine. Between her legs she saw the blood drip from her.

Harry looked down to see what she was looking at and the he saw it, "Oh my god, Ginny you're bleeding." Knowing what that meant he picked her up and ran her to the hospital wing, hopping it wasn't too late.

As he entered the hospital wing Madam Pofry came right up taking Ginny from Harry. He quickly told her what happened and as he did he thought he heard her say "I thought this would happen, she's way too young." But didn't notice it much since he noticed Ginny was beginning to pass out. As soon as she put Ginny in a bed she rushed Harry out of there, leaving him sit outside the double doors.

Harry sat outside for quite some time. He couldn't help but blame himself. Why wasn't he able to push Cho off of him as she was kissing him? If he had then maybe Ginny wouldn't have ran and knew he didn't want Cho. He also felt bad because he was thinking of Cho as Ginny was in the hospital wing bleeding and could probably be losing their baby. He didn't have any feelings for Cho. He didn't love her, only Ginny. So why did he have a hard time breaking away from Cho...and getting her off his mind? He couldn't do this to Ginny. If she lost the baby, it would all be his bloody fault. The child they created would be dead because he couldn't control his actions.

Finally Madam Pomfrey came out. Harry, jumped upon hearing the sound of the door creaking. Harry got up from the spot he was sitting on and looked into the eyes of the school nurse only to find, lost, despair, and sadness.

"Ginny." Was all the young wizard could say.

"Come with me, Mr. Potter." And he followed her only to be infront of a pale looking Ginny who had her eyes shut.

Harry looked down at Ginny. She was just...there. She still had a big belly, but Harry didn't know if he still had his and Ginny child with them.

"Is...is she sleeping?" Harry said, noticing he was shaking a bit.

"I'm afraid not."

"You don't mean she's..."he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"If she wakes within the next few days she and the baby will be fine."

"And if she doesn't?" Harry didn't even want to think what would happen if she didn't wake.

"I'm sorry." And with that she walked away, leaving Harry alone.

Harry pulled a chair up next to Ginny's bed side, sitting down, looking and thinking. He softly kissed his wife and kissed her stomach.

"This is all my fault, Ginny. I'm the reason why you're in this hospital bed. The reason why your life is in danger. I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. I'm to blame. You don't deserve me, Ginny. I've caused you to much pain that maybe I should be the one to die. You were too good for me. But please you can't leave. You can't leave your baby. You have so much to live for, with or without me. Please Ginny you have to be strong. Not only for yourself but for out baby," By now Harry had tears running down his face. "I promise I'm not going to leave your side. I promise."

And he kept that promise. For the next 3 days, not once did Harry leave her side. Ron and Hermione would bring him food and try to convince him to leave for just a few minutes, but he never would. He'd barely eat, he hadn't slept in days, and he looked awful.

"Harry please, go out for a while. You look terrible, and you've eaten less then I've ever seen. You've ate more at the Durselys." Hermione said nudging him.

"I can't; I won't. I can't leave her again." Harry said weakly.

"Ugh, I give up." She turned to Ron who was right next to her, and left.

When Hermione and Ron found out what happened, Ron was furious at Harry. After Harry vowed to stay loyal to his sister he turned his back on his words. Harry had never seen Ron this angry before. Hermione knew that Harry would never do such a thing so she asked Harry to tell her the whole story. After hearing it a few good times, she knew Harry was not at fault, though she told him not to fall for anymore of Cho's tricks ever again. Harry had said he knew but didn't know what happened. After Harry had finished telling his story Hermione went to find Cho and give her a good talking to. She found her with some other Ravenclaws and marched straight up to them. She yelled at Cho for having such a think skull and told her if she ever touched Harry, let alone talk to him, she would get such a spin to her head she wouldn't know who she was and end up looking much worse then she already did. She ended with tell Cho that Ginny could lose the baby and if she did then Harry would be so depressed that he would push everyone away and that means, Cho would never have him. Then before walking away she yelled back saying that Cho has a better chance at Draco then Harry. That shut Cho up. After Hermione left, she wasn't sure Cho had learned her lesson, she knew they didn't hear the last from her. Hermione went back to find Ron and convince him that Harry did love Ginny and it was all Cho's fault. Saying, it wouldn't be helpful if he killed Harry cause then the baby would have no father, and nobody wanted that.

Harry stayed by Ginny's side day and night. He could never get tired of just looking at Ginny and her beauty. He loved everything about her. He loved the way her hair would always shine just right in the sun. The way her cheeks blushed when he would say he loved her. All the freckles on her face; he knew where each one was. Even if she was lying in the bed not awake she still looked beautiful to Harry. And Harry just couldn't lose her; her or the baby. He had lost too many people he's loved in his life and he couldn't bare if he lost another. He wanted Ginny as his wife for so long and wanted a child he could love forever. He wanted his child to have as much love as possible, unlike he did when he was growing up. He wanted everything for his child, to have the childhood he never had. He always loved Ginny. And as each day passed he loved her more. He loved when she would just get out of the shower and her hair would be still wet and she would only have a towel on. He found her so sexy then. Never kissing her or holding her again, Harry didn't even want to think about that.

Then finally it was the forth day since Ginny had been in the hostpital wing. Harry felt more helpless each day. But as he sat there he was glad he was with her. Harry didn't get any sleep the night before. He was hoping that she would wake up, but the same as the past two nights, nothing. Harry had laid down his head for only a minute but quickly fell asleep.

Everything was foggy...

Harry was in a dark forest and saw himself kneeling by two plots of dirt, one bigger then the other. As he walked around to face himself he saw he was crying. He read on the stones that laid at the top of the dirt:

_Ginerva Weasley Potter_

_A Daughter, Wife, and Loving Mother._

_She will be missed dearly by everyone._

Ginny was gone....no. it couldn't be. She was healthy, she couldn't have died. As he looked at the small dirt he saw another stone. No! It was his child! His child was gone too. No, it just wasn't true. It couldn't be.... As he was about to read it he heard a soft voice.

"Harry?"

Harry woke up. it was all a dream. He still had Ginny. Wait, Ginny? He looked over at her. Her eyes were beginning to open and it seemed she was trying to talk but was still very weak.

"Harry? Harry is that you?" Harry reached over and grabed Ginny's hand.

"Ginny? It's Harry. Oh Ginny you're awake. Oh, Merlin you're awake." Harry said happily.

"Harry, what happened?" her voice still sound very weak.

"Oh, Ginny I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. God, Ginny I love you! Only you! It was Cho who kissed me. I never wanted to." Harry replied hoping Ginny would yell at him too loud.

"I know Harry. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I know you wouldn't ever do something like that. I love you." Ginny said tears running down her soft cheeks.

"I love you too, Ginny." Harry said wiping away her tears. He was sure she was going to yell at him. He then remembered something. "Ginny....the baby? Is the baby....."

"Harry I still haven't felt it move." Ginny said as she was on the verge of tears yet again.

Just as she said that Madam Pomfry came in making Harry wait outside until she checked Ginny out. As he went back in he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Well, Mrs. Potter you seem to be good. You can leave when ever you want to after noon." The Grown witch said to the young couple.

"What about....the baby?" Ginny asked scared of the answer.

"Well, the baby seems to be ok. But you need to eat food, you don't need to be starving yourself now."

"But, madam, I haven't felt my baby kick in a long time." Ginny asked, she didn't know if Madam Pomfrey knew or not.

"Mrs. Potter, the baby might just be sleeping. As for when you were unconsius it was moving around just not that much. But you really need to eat something. I'll bring you something."

"If you don't mind I would really like to leave now. I'm ok. I feel a lot better."

"Mrs. Potter you almost lost your baby a few days ago. I want to make sure you're ok before I let you leave. You have a baby to think about. The baby might be ok now but I would like to make sure. So noon it is." And with that the Hogwarts Medical witch left.

"Don't worry, love, I'll tell you're friends and Ron and Hermione that you're ok. I'm sure they're dieing to know. Are you going to be ok while I'm gone?"

"Of course. Go get something to eat." Ginny smiled.

Just before Harry reached the door Ginny called him. "Harry?"

"Yes."

"Were you here all four days?"

"Yes."

"Harry I heard what you said. I love you."

Harry blushed. He wasn't sure if she could hear him or not. "I love you too." And with that he went looking for Hermione and Ron.

A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update. Wow I didn't know that people were actually reading this. The last chapter was going to be my last post since I thought my story was kind of getting stupid. But since there are people reading I guess I'll start posting more. Thanks again for everyone who read it!! Also, I already got the name picked out for the baby but I don't have middle name. so if you want to give me some name choices. Since you don't know if it's a girl or boy I guess you'll just have to give me a few of each. hehe.

A/N: also I would have posted this 2 weeks ago but if you know that Hurrican Charlie that came through Orlando florida then you will know I got hit by it REALLY bad. My power was out for a few days. And some of my friend's power is still out. My cable is not back on yet and as for my internet...well nothing. And school has been close for a week and 2 days so I have a LOT of time to write. So I'm going to get back on the next chapter since well, I have nothing else to do. When school starts back up I'll try my best to try posting at least once every 2 weeks or more. I dunno. My life is getting really busy right now.

So yea R&R plz!! ï


	13. Authors Note

So I bet everyone didn't expect to hear from me ever again. Yes, it has been quite awhile hasn't it? Hmm…

Well I'm glad a lot of you guys have enjoyed my story. I wrote it when I was just barely 13 so its layout and content in the chapters in my opinion aren't so great. To be frank, I'm some what embarrassed by it, as I look back.

I've grown to understand more how all the characters personalities are. Especially Harry. I started to read other peoples' stories. I saw their side of Harry and had a chance to compare them with the one I wrote about. In my opinion, Harry wouldn't have said half the things I wrote him to say in the story. And as the year went on, I think I started to realize that and stopped posting, to save myself from embarrassment and his character. Especially after the rest of the books came out I soon realized how the Harry I wrote about just wasn't the true Harry, nothing close.

It was a nice story to write when I was merely a kid coming into her teenage years. I actually had a lot more chapters I had already written and wanted to post. I think all together I had about close to 20 chapters for that story and still writing more. And I partly stopped writing due to some negative comments I wasn't good at receiving bad reviews back then lol Unfortunately my computer crashed soon after I stopped posting new chapters and sad to say, I lost everything.

So sorry to everyone who wanted the story to continue; I still to this day do not have the lost documents. I still have the notebook I wrote everything in but I changed so much around as I was saving it to the computer. And to be completely honest, I totally forgot what I even said in this story. I haven't read it since I stopped posting it. I tried reading it tonight but only made it to chapter 2 when I just didn't want to read anymore. And believe me, I really have completely forgotten what this story is all about and what happens at the end. So I guess you'll just have to make up your own ending.

Thanks to everyone who commented good or bad, because I need both!

This most likely won't be the last of me. I know a lot more now and I'm going to have some free time over the summer as much as one can get working 4 jobs. I have ideas and I would love to put them down on paper. So hope you all read them one day.

I just wanted to write this because I've read stories that just stopped and I've always wonder what ever happened to them. I don't want people to wonder if there are still people out there; I'd rather give them an explanation, even if it is 4 years later. So I hope you who liked my story, forgive me. And I hope those who didn't please don't think this is how I write now, I was 13. A lot has changed.

Thanks!


End file.
